pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas and Ferb: The Summer of Happiness
Only me can edit this article. If you asked me at the Talk, I can/n't allow you to edit according to my message to you. Phineas and Ferb: The Summer of Happiness is a musical/random/comedy/crossover shorts series being aired at the alternate universe version of Disney Channel. It is aired with the same airing date of Gravity Falls Prime. Episodes #The Day Of The Rollercoaster (Rollercoaster from P&F Prime crossovering with: Gravity Falls: The Summer Full of Mysteries) - Phineas was bored then he has the idea of building a rollercoaster with Ferb. Meanwhile Candace tries to bust her brothers by showing the rollercoaster to their mother and stepfather (Ferb's real father). But somewhere in Oregon Vortex, Oregon (Gravity Falls Prime: Gravity Falls, Oregon); Dipper and Mabel are solving mysteries about The Oregon Vortex then make them end in a rap song about it. Back in Danville, Phineas, Ferb and the kids at the place introducing the rollercoaster end up singing and Phineas records it and makes it into dubstep/electronic song hybrid and plays it while riding at the rollercoaster. #A Party In A Backyard Beach (Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror from P&F Prime crossovering with: My Little Pony: Friendship is Witchcraft) - Phineas and Ferb feel an useasonably hot weather while The Mane Six are (FiW counterparts) feeling bad without the Elements of Witchcraft and met Phineas and Ferb also feeling so bad. Hours later, Phineas built the beach and invited The Mane Six, Phineas and Ferb's friends (Main) and Isabella and The Waterside Girls (as lifeguards) to their beach party. #Phineas and Ferb: Across The Mirror Dimension which is ruled by Mirror Universe Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb: Across The Second Dimension from P&F Prime; as an 11-minute special crossovering with FiW, GF:TSFOM) - Phineas and Ferb remebered the anniversary they adopted Bartholomew (Perry) so they made cake with Isabella, Bald-jeet (Actually Baljeet's nickname because of him being bald) and Boomford and a Platy-Pult. But Candace still tries to bust her brothers so she asked Vanessa why her brother's inventions are mysteriously disappears. Vanessa said it was her father, Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Then she brought him to Phineas and Ferb's backyard, he told he was the one who makes their inventions (Big Ideas) disappear, so he accidentaly built a mirror which is a portal to a dimension taken over by Doof's mirror universe counterpart. Can they (Phineas, Ferb, Candace, his main friends, The Waterside Girls, Batholomew, The Mane Six, Dipper, Mabel and their alter-egos) defeat all The Doof Borgs and Mirror Universe Doof? (Full of Dubstep, Electronic, Dance House and Rock Music) #Candace Party (Candace Gets Busted from P&F Prime) - Candace suddenly prepares a party with her friends but her parents are alert. Phineas and Ferb were doing nothing at the backyard. Later, when their parents saw the party, Candace got busted. #Waterside Girls, Get Ready! (Isabella and The Temple Of Sap and Bubble Boys from P&F Prime; as a 22 minute special) - Isabella with The Waterside Girls need to get a sap for Phineas and Ferb to make a giant bubble. But meanwhile, Batholomew and Pinkie (not to be confused with Pinkie Pie and P&F Prime's Pinky) recieve a mission from Major Monogram and Wanda Acronym to defeat Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Prof. Poofenplotz; but meanwhile back at where Isabella and The Waterside Girls are (The Old Abandoned Amusment Park), they are finding at least one sap tree; but hidden inside a sap-related rollercoaster, they rode it and finally got the sap bonsai. And then they got to Phineas and Ferb, waiting for them them Phineas now built the giant bubble. #Spaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaace!!!!! (Out to Launch from P&F Prime) - TBA #TBA - TBA #TBA - TBA #TBA - TBA #TBA - TBA #Coming Soon - TBA #Coming Soon - TBA #Coming Soon - TBA #Coming Soon - TBA #Coming Soon - TBA Characters *Phineas Flynn - A joyful kid who can make summer to be great. *Ferb Fletcher - A silent, British kid who is loyal and helpful to his step-brother, Phineas *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro - A cute, happy girl who is the leader of The Waterside Girls. *The Waterside Girls - An organisation which are ready to help anyone in need. Ginger, Milly and Gretchen are secret agents while Adyson, Holly and Katie are normal scouts. *The Four Seasons Troop - A group of generous 6 - 12 kids who have 4 divisions. Names of the divisions: #Autumn #Summer #Winter #Spring *Candace Flynn - Phineas' sister and Ferb's step-sister who is obsessed at busting them. *Linda Flynn - Phineas and Candace's mother and Ferb's step-mother who don't belive at Candace due to Doofenshmirtz's evil plans that fail. She owns an antique *Lawrence Fletcher - Ferb's father and Phineas and Candace's step-father who is also British and also owns Linda and his antique store. *The Firefront Girls - An another kind, honest, loyal and generous organsization who is led by Cameron Watterson (Cameron's family is to be confused with The Watterson Family from The Amazing World Of Gumball). Category:Crossovers Category:Spin-Offs